


Help Me, Help You

by Pumpkinnight120



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Paul Rovia, Alpha's aren't all bad, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Crying, Fluff, Insecure Merle, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Merle Dixon needs a hug, Omega Merle Dixon, Rickyl Writers' Group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkinnight120/pseuds/Pumpkinnight120
Summary: Merle goes into heat and an unexpected Alpha helps him out
Relationships: Merle Dixon/Paul Rovia
Kudos: 14





	Help Me, Help You

Merle could feel it. A tingling on the back of his neck, sorta like a bug crawling across your skin.

The burning sensation came next, radiating from his stomach to his womb making him squirm uncomfortably. 

Shifting his weight on the guard tower's platform Merle was already starting to feel hot despite the mild spring afternoon. 

The Beta next to him gave Merle a funny look, brushing it off he climbed down from the tower and headed in the direction of his house.

Moving quickly Merle managed to make it to his front porch when a voice from behind him made Merle sigh in annoyance. 

"Merle are you okay?". 

It was a straight forward question but Merle was in no mood. Whipping around he gave the smaller man a growl and went inside. 

Slamming the door behind him Merle leaned against it, letting out a pained whimper. Slick already starting to leak from his entrance.

Why? Why did his heat have to happen now? He was sure he'd checked the calendar multiple times and thought he'd had another week. 

Cursing himself for not getting the dates right Merle was about to cry when a knock came upon the door. 

"Merle are you in there?". 

"Go away" Merle snapped.

"Merle please, I only want to help" pleaded Paul behind the door. 

"Why? So ya can take advantage of me?" Merle sniffed fighting back tears.

Paul was taken aback "of course not, why would I do something like that?". 

Merle wiped his eyes "cause yer an Alpha, that's what they all do. Take ya, fill ya up an' then leave ya".

Silence filled the air for a few minutes before he replied "an Alpha who does that is no real Alpha at all, a real Alpha treats his Omega with respect". 

Merle then sat down on the floor and cried.

Clamly Paul said "open the door when your ready Merle and I'll take care of you, like a real Alpha should". 

Paul was about to leave when the door slowly opened. Walking out onto the porch and with tears in his eyes Merle fell into his arms hugging him. 

"I need ya Alpha" Merle rasped.

Paul smiled "and I you".


End file.
